Der Teufel trägt Rosa
by CallMeLucy
Summary: Er hätte nie gedacht, dass der kleine, angehende Kinderstar sich als ein Teufel ohne Hörer entpuppt.


**Der Teufel trägt Rosa**

_**Warnung:**__ süß, verrückt & leicht pädophil angehaucht_

_**Genre:**__ Romanze, Humour, Drama_

_**Altersempfehlung: **__P16_

_**Pair:**__ Sasu/Saku, Sasu/Naru_

_**Zeit:**__ Japan/Korea/Neuzeit_

* * *

><p>„Happy Birthday, Sasuke!"<p>

Mikoto umarmte ihren Sohn, drückte ihn fest an sich und tätschelte seine schwarzen Haaren.

„Jetzt bist du schon 30, meine Güte, wie die Zeit verfliegt", sagte sie wehmütig und seufzte tief. „Wenn ich bedenke, wie ich dich als Baby in den Armen hatte, da warst du noch so klein und winzig und jetzt schau was aus dir...-"

„Danke, Mutter", unterbrach Sasuke sie mit leicht verzogenem Gesichtsausdruck. „Möchtest du einen Schluck Kaffee trinken?"

Zwei Zuckerwürfel schwammen in der dunklen Brühe und lösten sich langsam auf. Sasuke rührte. Sein Blick war auf seine Mutter gerichtet, die ihre Hände auf den rundlichen Esszimmertisch gebettet hatte und ihn beobachtete. Auf ihrem faltigen Gesicht hatte sich ein Lächeln ausgebreitet, in ihren schwarzen Augen funkelte Freude. Sie schien ihn aus vollstem Herzen vermisst zu haben. Ihn, der die meiste Zeit unterwegs war und kaum Zeit für seine Familie hatte. Sein Geburtstag war einer der wenigen Tage, wo er sein Handy abgestellt hatte und seine gesamte freie Zeit seinem Privatleben widmete. Kein Reisen, keine Interviews, keine Telefonate und keine Termine. Es fühlte sich beinahe schon fremdartig an.

„Und wie geht es dir, mein Schatz? Was machen deine Stars?", fragte Mikoto neugierig und setzte die kochende Kaffeetasse an ihre Lippen.

„Denen geht es ganz gut", erwiderte Sasuke mit geschäftlichen Unterton. „Mit Choi Siwon bin ich fast fertig, es fehlen nur noch ein paar Übungseinheiten."

„Wer ist Choi Siwon?"

Sasuke nippte kurz an seinem Kaffee. „Ein Sänger von Super Junior. Einer Boyband aus Südkorea. Musst du nicht kennen."

Sie nickte verständnisvoll und fragte nicht weiter nach. Stattdessen betrachtete sie jetzt Sasukes ärmelloses Shirt und die muskulösen Oberarme, die es offenbarte. Ihre Augen wurden groß.

„Mein Gott, Kind, du trainierst zu viel. Deine Muskeln scheinen sich ja seit unserem letzten Treffen noch einmal verdreifacht zu haben!"

Ihr Sohn rollte mit den Augen, seine Stimme klang genervt. „Das ist normal, Mutter. Ich bin Personal Trainer und da gehören Muskeln zum Job!" Was sollte er auch sonst tun? Er war der Coach vieler koreanischer Stars, für die ein stählerner Body zum Erfolg gehörte. Ernährungspläne aufstellen, Workouts durchführen; er war derjenige, der den Stars zeigte, was es hieß Geist und Körper im Gleichgewicht zu halten und fit zu bleiben. Mindestens dreimal in der Woche pendelte er zwischen Japan und Korea und trainierte die Stars in ihren privaten Fitnessräumen. Ab und zu kamen sie auch zu ihm nach Hause, unterhielten sich mit ihm über das Essen und den bisherigen Fortschritt, den sie zusammen erzielt hatten. Ein anstrengender Job. Zeitaufwendig, nervenaufreibend. Es kam des öfteren vor, dass Stars ihre Termine kurzfristig absagen mussten und er sich umsonst auf den Weg nach Korea gemacht hatte. Dann wiederum saß er in Talkshows und berichtete über das Leben eines Personal-Trainers, Redakteure sahen ihn im Fernsehen und luden ihn zu einem exklusiven Fotoshooting ein. Tage später sah er sich selbst auf dem Cover der „Mens Health" mit freiem Oberkörper und einer Pornobrille vor den Augen. Frauen wurden auf ihn aufmerksam, es war ein in sich wiederkehrender Teufelskreis. Was nicht heißen sollte, dass er es nicht genoss.

„Hach, manchmal wünsche ich mir, dass du mehr nach mir gekommen wärst, Sasuke. Ich bin nämlich nicht so karrierebewusst wie dein Vater." Seufzend tunkte sie einen dünnen Löffel in die Kaffeetasse und rührte stumm vor sich hin.

„Selbst heute, an deinem Geburtstag, konnte er sich nicht freinehmen. Dabei hätte er dich so gerne besucht."

„Nicht so tragisch", erwiderte Sasuke lässig. „Vater hat nunmal andere Probleme."

Mikoto nickte – wenn auch widerwillig – und ließ ihren Blick durch die Wohnung schweifen. Sie wirkte in Gedanken versunken, war vermutlich bei ihrem Mann, Fugaku, der jetzt in irgendeinem Flieger saß und Verträge in Amerika abschließen musste. Er war ein Geschäftsmann durch und durch, ein kalkulierender, erfolgsorientierter Typ, der seine Familie über alles liebte. Oftmals fiel es ihm jedoch schwer die richtige Entscheidung zu treffen – Beruf über Familie oder Familie über Beruf.

„Die Pflanzen hier müssten auch nochmal gegossen werden, Sasuke", warf sie plötzlich ein und deutete auf ein grünliches, leicht vertrocknetes Gewächs. „Wann hat die Azalee das letzte Mal Wasser bekommen?" Noch ehe Sasuke die Chance hatte ihr zu antworten, reckte sie den Kopf und erblickte die nächste Sauerei. „Und da oben sammelt sich auch schon die dritte Staubschicht an. Feg da mal drüber, Schatz. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass du dir noch eine Allergie einfängst."

Ein lautes Klimpern ertönte, als Sasuke übertrieben stark den Kaffee umrührte.

„Wann wolltest du nochmal gehen, Mutter?", fragte er mit betont höflicher Stimme.

Mikoto zog überrascht die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Gehen, jetzt schon? Aber du hast doch noch gar nicht unser Geschenk bekommen!"

Mit einem leisen _Flapp_ landete ihre Louis Vuitton Tasche auf dem Tisch und sie begann zu kramen. Sasuke lehnte sich derweilen zurück und fuhr sich mit den Händen entnervt durchs Gesicht. „Falls es wieder Schokolade sein sollte – die werde ich ohnehin nicht essen." Mikoto schüttelte ihr langes, schwarzes Haar und lächelte geheimnisvoll. „Keine Schokolade, mein Schatz - viel besser."

Sie stand auf, hielt das Geschenk gut verborgen hinter ihrem Rücken und marschierte auf ihren Sohn zu. „Hier, bitteschön." Ein Briefumschlag tauchte vor Sasukes Nase auf und er musste unweigerlich seufzen. „Das Geld, was da drin ist, hättest du mir auch einfach in die Hand drücken können."

„..."

Er gab sich einen Ruck, riss den Umschlag auf und stutzte. Das, was er gerade in den Händen hielt, waren keine Geldscheine, sondern ein zusammengefaltetes Blatt Papier. „Falte es auseinander", forderte seine Mutter mit aufgeregter Stimme. Er tat ihr den Gefallen – und breitete das dünne Papier auf dem Tisch aus. Zum Vorschein kam das Foto einer lachenden, jungen Frau mit himmelblauen Augen und blonden Zöpfen. „Was ist das?", fragte Sasuke

verwirrt.

„Eine Frau, mein Dummerchen. Dein Vater und ich haben uns kürzlich ein paar Flirtseiten angeschaut und dabei diese hübsche, junge Dame entdeckt. Laut ihren Kontaktdaten ist sie auf der Suche nach einem reifen, attraktiven Mann, der noch mitten im Leben steht und gerne Abenteuer erlebt."

„Abenteuer erlebt..." wiederholte Sasuke tonlos.

„Ja, Abenteuer. Du bist doch ständig unterwegs, da steht _Abenteuer erleben _doch ganz oben auf der Tagesordnung", lachte seine Mutter heiter und gab ihrem Sohn einen leichten Klaps auf den Rücken.

„Ich hoffe, ihr habt sie nicht angeschrieben."

„Natürlich haben wir das! Wir haben sogar schon einen Termin für euer erstes Date ausgemacht."

„Bitte _was_?" Sasuke sprang augenblicklich vom Stuhl und drehte sich mit einem Ruck zu seiner Mutter um. „Ihr könnt mich doch nicht einfach mit einer wildfremden Frau verabreden! Was soll das, Mutter?"

Mikoto atmete tief aus. „Hör mal, mein Sohn. Dein Vater und ich sind schon lange der Meinung, dass du dich endlich mal ein bisschen wie ein erwachsener Mann verhalten solltest. Und dazu gehört nunmal auch die Bindung mit einer festen Freundin. Die ganzen Tanten, die ich immer bei dir sehe – unmanierlich und unkultiviert - furchtbare Frauen. Es wird Zeit, dass du dir mal etwas Vernünftiges suchst und dein Leben in die Hand nimmst!" Ein entschlossenes Funkeln kam in ihren schwarzen Augen auf, in Sasukes funkelte allerhöchstens Wut.

„Ich habe keine Zeit für eine feste Freundin und ich brauche auch keine. Das, was ich zurzeit habe, genügt mir vollkommen."

Mikoto schnaubte. „Ein Leben ohne Liebe ist ein verlorenes Leben. Schau dir deinen Bruder Itachi an, der hat mit 25 geheiratet und mir drei wunderbare Enkel geschenkt. Seine Frau ist genau die...-"

„Hör mir mit Itachi auf!", zischte er dazwischen. „Ich bin nicht so ein Langweiler."

„Das hat nichts mit Langweiler zu tun, Sasuke", widersprach Mikoto mit strengem Unterton. „Dein Bruder hat den Sinn des Lebens einfach ein bisschen früher verstanden als du und bereits seine eigene Familie gegründet. Er führt die Uchiha-Linie fort und hält unseren Clan am Leben. Das solltest du auch bald tun, mein Junge."

Sasuke tippte sich mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Schläfe und sah seine Mutter an, wie als hätte diese den Verstand verloren. „Ich bin Personal-Trainer, Mutter, ich lebe bei den Stars! Wie soll ich da nebenbei mal schnell drei Kinder machen und jede Stunde Windeln wechseln gehen?"

„Tse... Himmel, wozu hast du eine Frau, die das macht? Du könntest ganz einfach deinem Job nachgehen, während sich deine Freundin um die Babys kümmert. Itachi hat das auch so...-"

„Ich bin _nicht _Itachi, verdammt! Ich bin Sasuke und ich lebe mein Leben so wie ich es will und wie ich es für richtig halte. Ihr braucht gar nicht erst _versuchen_ euch einzumischen." Seine Wangen glühten vor Erregung. Er atmete ein paar Mal ein und aus, ehe er sich zurück auf den Stuhl setzte und die Augen schloss.

Normalerweise war er sehr schwer aus Ruhe zu bringen, doch das ständige Gerede über seinen Bruder und die Tatsache, dass er alles besser mache als er selbst, brachte ihn um jegliche Coolness. Er kam sich vor wie ein pubertierender Teenager, der gegen die Regeln und Wünsche seiner Eltern rebellierte und lieber sein eigenes Ding durchziehen wollte. Aber so war er halt, das war seine Art zu leben.

„Und was die Tussi auf dem Bild angeht..." Aus halb geöffneten Lidern deutete er auf den Esszimmertisch, auf das Foto der jungen Frau. „... die kannst du gleich wieder einpacken, gefällt mir nicht."

Das war eine glatte Lüge, doch er hatte keine Lust mit irgendwelchen Internetbekanntschaften in Kontakt zu treten. Er hatte besseres zu tun.

„Pah, als ob. Ich weiß genau, dass dir europäische Mädchen am besten gefallen. Du liebst blonde Haare, das hast du schon als kleines Kind immer gesagt."

„Zeiten ändern sich, Mutter. Mein verehrter Bruder stand auch immer auf Blondinen. Bis er dann eine Schwarzhaarige geheiratet hat", erwiderte er trocken.

Mikoto seufzte und wuschelte ihrem Jungen fahrig über den Kopf. „Ich sollte vielleicht wirklich mal aufhören dich ständig mit Itachi zu vergleichen. Dennoch... du siehst ihm so ähnlich und... ich will doch nur dein Bestes, Schatz."

„Hm", war das einzige, was Sasuke an dieser Stelle von sich gab.

.

.

.

Enttäuscht packte Mikoto das Foto zurück in den Umschlag und verstaute es in ihre Tasche. Das ihr Sohn ihre Geburtstagsgeschenke nie annehmen wollte, verletzte sie. Tief. Das er ihre Schokolade nicht aß war eine Sache, doch das Mädchen auf dem Bild war wirklich hübsch und sie verstand nicht, warum ihr Sohn nicht Feuer und Flamme war und sich so schnell wie möglich mit ihr treffen wollte. Wie sauer er gewesen war... vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, der unbekannten Blondine seine Adresse zuzuschicken. Wenn sie wusste, wo er wohnte - konnte sie ihn auch jederzeit besuchen...

_2 Tage später_

„Ja, was gibt's?"

Mit einem kalten Bier in der Hand saß Sasuke auf seiner Couch und zog sich ein Fußballspiel rein. Er war erst vor ein paar Stunden heimgekommen. Der Flug von Korea nach Japan hatte sich verspätet, die Abreise ist verzögert worden, sodass er 3 Stunden später eingetroffen war als ursprünglich geplant. An für sich nichts Schlimmes – nur das er von dem ganzen Stress ziemlich erschöpft war und sich gerne auf der Couch entspannt hätte. _Hätte_ wohlgemerkt. Sein immer klingelndes Handy schien da wohl anderer Meinung zu sein...

„Yo Sasuke, Jang hier. Schon wieder daheim?"

„Schon wieder ist gut. Was willst du Jang?" Jang Sohun war der Leiter eines großen koreanischen Entertainments, das mehrere K-Pop- und Hip Hop Bands umfasste. Sie waren mitverantwortlich für den Erfolg der Bands und stellten ihnen einen gewissen Service zur Verfügung. So kümmerten sie sich unter anderem um das Wohlergehen ihrer Mitglieder und zogen kompetente Coaches ans Land. Das darunter so ein dicker Fisch wie Sasuke sein würde, hätten sie wohl nicht gedacht. Seit dem Erfolg, den er mit den einzelnen Gruppen hatte, wurde er regelmäßig mit Aufträgen bombardiert; viele Stars wurden per Interviews auf ihn aufmerksam und beauftragten ihre Entertainments damit, ihn für den nächsten Fitnesstermin anzuheuern.

„Ich habe einen neuen Interessenten für dich, Sasuke. Soll wohl eine ziemliche Herausforderung sein."

„Ach ja?"

„Jetzt kling doch nicht gleich so skeptisch", murrte Jang. „Pass auf, du kennst doch das Y&E Entertainment, nicht?"

„Y&E? Soweit ich weiß seid ihr mit denen befreundet...", entgegnete Sasuke schlicht und gönnte sich einen Schluck aus seiner Bierflasche.

„So sieht's aus, man. Y&E sind auf der Suche nach einem Personal-Trainer für einen angehenden Kinderstar. Interessiert?"

„Hm... nicht wirklich. Kleinen Kindern kann ich schlecht meine Hanteln in die Hände drücken."

„Jetzt stell dich doch nicht extra so dumm", seufzte Jang auf. „Du wirst dem Mädel zeigen wie sie sich richtig zu ernähren hat, gehst mit ihr joggen und so'n Zeugs eben. Lockere Sachen halt. Gerade für Kiddies ist es wichtig sie langsam an das Showbiz heranzuführen, ihnen einen Ausgleich zu schaffen. Machst du mit ihnen regelmäßig Sport, sind sie gleich viel entspannter für die bevorstehenden Auftritte!"

„Ein Mädchen, sagtest du? Wie alt?"

„Oho, du scheinst also doch nicht ganz abgeneigt zu sein. Ja, ist ein Mädel. 12 Jahre, soweit mich mein Gedächtnis nicht täuscht, und ein ziemlicher Satansbraten. Hat ihren ehemaligen Fitnesstrainer so sehr in den Wahnsinn getrieben, dass er den Vertrag gekündigt hat. Krass, nicht?"

„Ja, ziemlich krass, dass ich jetzt als Ersatz dienen soll", erwiderte der Dunkelhaarige schroff.

„Ersatz? So ein Unsinn, man. Ich dachte einfach, dass du es am ehesten mit dem Mädel aufnehmen könntest. Du hast Nerven aus Stahl und noch dazu verdammt viel Ahnung von dem was du tust. Du bringst die Kleine ganz groß raus, glaub mir!"

„Tse... keine Ahnung. Wie sieht die Bezahlung aus?", lenkte er ab.

„Geschäftsmann wie eh und je, huh? Nun ja, die sieht wunderbar aus. Y&E sieht in der Kleinen ziemlich viel Potenzial, daher mach dich auf ein paar fette Scheinchen gefasst. Mehr als wir zahlen sie dir auf jeden Fall."

„Hm... klingt gut. Ich denke, dass lass ich mir mal durch den Kopf gehen. Wie soll das Mädchen heißen? Hat sie schon einen Künstlernamen?"

„Bis jetzt noch nicht", erwiderte Jang und sein Ton wurde nachdenklich. „Auf ihrem Portfolio steht nur ihr echter Name _Sakura Haruno_, ein Künstlername scheint noch nicht in Sicht."

„Gut, dann weiß ich Bescheid. Ich schick dir eine Meldung durch, ob ich den Auftrag annehme oder nicht."

„Mach das, mach das. Und ach, Sasuke?"

„Hm?"

„Du hast doch Geburtstag heute, oder? Herzlichen Glückwunsch, alter Sack. Wirst auch immer älter."

„Danke... gleichfalls."

Damit legte er auf.

.

.

.

Sakura Haruno, also. Mit müden Augen ließ er sich in die weichen Tiefen der Polster sinken. Sein schläfriger Blick starr an die Decke gerichtet. „_Soll eine ziemliche Herausforderung sein - Ein echter Satansbraten - hat ihren ehemaligen Fitnesstrainer in den Wahnsinn getrieben - 12 Jahre alt – viel Potenzial - mach dich auf ein paar fette Scheinchen gefasst"_

Klingt gut. Er mochte Geld... und liebte _„kleine"_ Herausforderungen.

* * *

><p>Das „klein" ist auf Sakuras junges Alter bezogen;)<p>

Oh my gosh, ich hoffe euch gefällt die Story, sie wird noch ziemlich spritzig, lustig aber auch ein bissl dramatisch werden;)

Bei Sakuras Charackter, also wie sie zu Sasuke anfangs stehen wird, bin ich mir noch extrem unsicher. Erstens, ist sie 12 und dementsprechend schwer zu schreiben und dann ihre Beziehung zu Sasuke... hm, muss ich mir noch überlegen..

**Na ja ich hoffe euch hat es gefallen und ich freue mich auf konstruktive Reviews;)**


End file.
